Mt. Barricade (PMU 6)
This page is for the PMU 6 Mt. Barricade. For the PMU 7 Mt. Barricade, see Mt. Barricade (PMU 7). ---- '''Mt. Barricade' was found in northwestern Exbel in PMU 6. Later on, it was carried over to the newer PMU 7. It contained powerful Pokémon and proved to be a challenge, even to some veteran players. To access it, the player needed HM Cut as well as a Mt. Barricade Key to go higher up in the dungeon. The dungeon itself is a very large mountain, with very few "floors" for the player to traverse, as it is just a straight floor with no stairs. Dungeon Parts Scenery The scenery is of rocky Exbel, with the dungeon being a large mountain. The player is outside for a majority of the dungeon. As the player makes their way around the mountain and to the sides, some sky can be seen with clouds the higher the player went. There are two parts to Mt Barricade- the lower cliffs and the higher cliffs. The lower ones circle around the mountain and the player can train there as long as the player knew Cut. The higher ones could only be accessed by getting the Mt. Barricade Key, located in the Mt. Barricade Caves. The lower cliffs are just like the grasslands of Exbel, only with more raised and lowered terrain to traverse. It is grassy and rocky, with trees and shrubs dotting the mountain. At the end of these cliffs is a small forest surrounding the cliffs. The caves have silver/gray rock walls and flooring, with warp tiles and traps on a few floors. It is here that the key is located. The upper cliffs are much higher up and have bamboo ladders going up and down the ledges. There are also invisible traps here. At the Summit, the terrain is the same, only there are dead trees here now. Pokémon Outside Cliffs- Surrounding the mountain are many cliffs of various sizes. The Pokémon here stay relatively the same throughout the journey of the lower and higher cliffs (on and off the mountain). They are found on the upper and lower cliffs. They are all unevolved with the exception of Pidgeotto. *Larvitar *Cubone *Machop *Pidgeotto (Upper Cliffs) Mt. Barricade Caves- Going inside the caves, all the Pokémon are the same and still unevolved, with Geodude being added to the mix. *Larvitar *Geodude *Cubone *Makuhita The boss is at the very top of the mountain at the Mt. Barricade Summit. It is an Aerodactyl and it attacks the player alone. It is called the "Mountain Boss" and is quite powerful. At the summit however, there is already a warp pad on the summit, allowing the player to leave without defeating the boss. *Aerodactyl (Mountain Boss) Items The boss drops various items. *Big Mushroom (Boss Drop) *Pearl (Boss Drop) *Carbos (Boss Drop) *TM Roost (Boss Drop) *TM Steel Wing (Boss Drop) *TM Agility (Boss Drop) *Poké *Mt. Barricade Key Dungeon Objective This dungeon was mainly used for training, as many Pokémon give large amounts of EXP, such as the Pidgeotto. Also the fact that the Key was easy to get along with the fact that Aerodactyl did not have to be defeated to continue, training continuously was considerably easy. Getting to Aerodactyl was another main goal as well due to it dropping all kinds of items and TMs and for the EXP it gives. Trivia *After defeating Aerodactyl, it would respawn after 10 minutes. *There is a secret area in Mt. Barricade on the boss map where one could Rock Smash through. In there is a secret Warp Pad. Misc. Random? No Boss? Yes Weather? No Set Level? No Video Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 6 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Dungeons Category:PMU History